


The Neko and the Sun

by DaughterofHades7778



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Poor Will, i make my characters suffer, maybe smut, poor poor kitty nico, this story sucks dont read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHades7778/pseuds/DaughterofHades7778
Summary: Nico is a neko, which are very rare, and are captured for money. Nico is a special neko, too. He can shadow travel, since he is a son of Hades, but he doesn't know it yet. That makes people want to get him more, so he has to hide that he's a neko. He finds a place called Camp Half-Blood, which is safe. He still keeps up the act, but while he's there he meets a son of Apollo named Will Solace. He has a crush on him, he doesn't want to admit it, though, and wants to tell him his secret, but doesn't. Will finds out by himself when Nico is being forced by Drew Tanaka to be her boyfriend.





	1. Nico and Will Meet For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know why you are reading this, but here's a warning: it is stupid, it'll probably make no sense at all, and its a piece of stupidness. If you still want to read this, don't tell me I didn't warn you.

** Nico POV: **

I ran as fast as I could in cat form. They were closing in on me fast, and I was running out of energy. I considered shadow traveling, but I didn't know where I would go, and if I did, they might find me anyways and take me while I'm unconscious. I couldn't have that. I risked a look behind me. They we're gone. I looked around me to see if they were hidden or something, but the humans chasing me had disappeared. Weird. I heard noises coming from behind me so I turned around quickly and hissed.

"Awww, what a cute kitty!" I was not cute. I looked up at the person speaking and saw that it was a cute blonde boy with bluebell eyes in shorts and an orange t-shirt that had the letters _CHB_. I backed up a bit. Did he know I was a neko? "Are you lost?"

"Meow." I couldn't speak, since I was in human form, I could only hiss and meow, so that's what I did.

"Do you want to live with me?" He asked, hope in his eyes. I eyed him suspiciously. Was he just trying to be nice to get me to trust him and he could turn me in for some money? It had happened before. To me, and some other nekos I had met on my journey, well, not really a journey, since I wasn't going anywhere in particular, but you know what I mean.

"I could take you to camp with me. I might get in trouble, but Chiron never really gets mad at me." Wait, _Chiron_?! Like Chiron from the myths? Or was it just another human named Chiron? Gods, not knowing things made life so much worse.

"Meow?" I asked. I looked up at him. He seemed to understand, at least a little bit.

"Oh, Chiron is the camp counselor. He doesn't really accept pets, and definitely not phones, but I never make him mad, so whenever I do something against the rules, he ignores it." Wait, what happened to the other people that were chasing me? I was so mesmerized by this boy's eyes that I forgot about the other humans that were chasing me! I looked around but didn't see any. I kept looking, remembering the time I let my guard down. I had managed to escape, but I never let my guard down again after that.

"Why are you looking around? Is something chasing you?" I looked at him and didn't even need to speak it. He already knew. "Duh. I'm so dumb, sorry. What's chasing you?" I can't speak English when I'm a cat, genius. "Oh my gods. I'm so sorry I keep asking dumb questions." Wow. It was like this boy could read minds or something.

"Meow." _It's okay._ I meant. Hopefully he knew what I meant. He seemed to understand, I think, when I felt arms grab me from behind. I hissed and scratched, trying to get out of this stranger's arms. I couldn't see his face, which sucked, since I wanted to see what he looked like so I could avoid him at all times.

"Hey! What are you doing? He's just a cat! Leave him alone!" The boy yelled. So he didn't know I was a neko. He really was dumb, but at least he was trying to protect me.

"Don't you know what he is? He's a neko, and he's a special one." The stranger said coldly. The boy glared back, but then looked at me. His eyes asked if this was true, though I didn't answer the unspoken question.

"What's your name?" He asked the stranger.

"I will tell you after you tell me yours."

"Fine. My name is- my name is Will Solace. Now tell me yours." His eyes weren't kind anymore. They were cold, and he was most likely ready to attack this guy if he had to.

"My name is Octavian."


	2. Octavian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian is not the anemic loser all of you probably thought he was. Will makes him leave Nico alone.

** Will POV: **

"My name is Octavian." The guy with brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes told me. I looked at him, confused. This guy looked nothing like Octavian, and didn't Octavian die?

"Octavian? I thought you died." Now he looked at me confused.

"As far as I know, I am alive and not dead. Who is this other Octavian?"

"An anemic loser. Can I have the cute kitty cat back now?" I looked into the beautiful chocolate-brown eyes of the black kitty.

"No. He is a neko, and I'm going to get money if I turn him in, so I will."

"Really? You're going to turn in the cutest kitty ever for a few bucks? I know you're better than the other Octavian." I tried to make puppy eyes. It sucked, but he gave in.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear about how you turned him in yourself." He gave the black kitty to me, then turned around and left. I looked down at the kitty in my arms and started to stroke his fur. He started to purr, which was absolutely adorable. I couldn't help but think about what the new Octavian said, though. Was this kitty actually a neko? And did  being a neko mean what I think it meant?

"Are you a neko?" The kitty tried to jump out of my arms, but I held on tight. Then he looked at me with the cutest eyes ever and I had to let him go. He jumped out of my arms and left. I was sad the kitty left, but even so I hoped he would be happy in the wild. I didn't see him again. Or so I thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, sorry its so short! Ima put up the next chapter rn


	3. The Cute New Camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico arrives at CHB in human form. Will finds he has a crush on the cute new camper.

** Will POV: **

I had only told the people I thought I could trust most about the kitty and Octavian, the seven (Leo had come back with Calypso not long ago), Kayla, Austin and Chiron. No one else knew. I didn't tell anyone else because I feared they might go after the kitty, since he might be a neko. I didn't want to do that to him.

I was helping out in the infirmary when I overheard an Aphrodite girl say that a new demigod came through the barrier not long ago. I was curious about this new camper, but decided to wait until my shift was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my shift was over, I went to see if the new camper was just a stupid rumor. It wasn't. The new camper was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black hoodie, so I couldn't see his shirt or face very well. He looked right into my eyes and I saw his. They were the same chocolate-brown eyes the kitty had. Or at least similar. Very similar. Before I could figure out why his eyes looked a lot like the cat's eyes, however, he blushed and looked away, turning to Austin, who I hadn't noticed was next to him.

I turned toward Kayla, not taking my eyes off of the cute new camper.

"Who's he?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know? I just finished teaching archery." She said. "Ask Percy or someone."

I took her advice and took my eyes off of the boy, looking for Annabeth. I saw her and started to walk toward her.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"Who's the new camper?"

"His name is Nico, I think. He just came a few hours ago. He didn't get claimed yet. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." I looked at him again. Percy was talking to him, like he did to every new camper. Nico was looking at him, listening intently, not taking his eyes off of him for a second. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was a little jealous. Then I was frustrated for thinking like that. He wouldn't be interested in me, I knew that. So why was I feeling jealous?

** Nico POV: **

I watched where the blonde cutie went, so I could go there in my human form. He went toward a pine tree, then disappeared. **(** **I think this happens when they go through the barrier, since it camouflages the camp... idk.)** I watched this happen, memorizing the path, then went to my stash of clothes I hid behind some bushes just in case.

I changed into my human form and quickly changed, hooping to make myself look more presentable. I put on some black skinny jeans, my black Fall Out Boy shirt, and instead of wearing my favorite aviators jacket, I put on a long black jacket that had a hood to cover my ears and was long enough to cover my tail. My black sneakers were already on and I didn't have any other pairs of shoes so I left those alone.

After I had finished changing, I had to kill a couple monsters, using a dagger I had found on the forest floor, but made it to the pine tree the blonde had walked to. I pulled my hood down more, just in case. Then I took a step forward and was very surprised when a camp appeared below me. I was on a hill, and I saw a dragon wrapped around the pine tree. I stepped away from the dragon, not wanting to wake it up.

I pulled my hood down instinctively and nervously started walking down the hill. Some of the campers looked at me but no one came over to talk to me. I was very thankful for that. I would've made the conversation very awkward. I looked around for the blondie, but couldn't see him anywhere. After a couple minutes of walking around, going nowhere in particular, until a tall boy about thirteen came towards me. He was holding a saxophone, and was wearing a black peacoat with black jeans.

"Hi there. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Austin." He said. "What's yours?"

"My name is Nico." I said nervously. I was not very social and sucked at talking to people.

"You're new here, right?" He asked, but he most likely already knew the answer.

"Yeah, yeah I just got here."

"Would you like for me to give you a tour?" He asked me. I wanted to say no, but I didn't want to be impolite and maybe I could find Will this way.

"Uh, sure."


	4. A New Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico went to CHB because of Will, but what happens when he finds someone else that he likes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT ship Pernico! But, I have an idea, so I had to do this

**Nico POV:**

Austin showed me around camp, and I followed him, only half-listening to what he was saying. I could only turn my head, looking around the camp, fascinated. I saw a stable that held pegasi, a climbing wall that shot out lava and a cave which supposedly was the home of the Oracle of Delphi when she was here.

I still didn't see the cute blondie by the time the tour was finished. I was a little disappointed when I didn't see him. After the tour, Austin and I decided to hang out in the amphitheater, get to know each other. We were talking about the types of music we like when the blonde came out of a building, the infirmary, I think it was called, and started staring at me, and I stared back, not talking to Austin anymore, just looking at his tanned skin, sunshine-yellow hair and sky-blue eyes. Then, I realized what I was thinking about and blushed, then looked away and continued my conversation with Austin.

We kept talking when a hot guy came toward us. He had an orange shirt and blue jeans on, his eyes were a beautiful sea green, and his black hair swept to the side. He kept walking towards us, and I tried to think of something cool to say. Nothing came to my mind. He got to us and smiled. I almost smiled back, but I didn't. I haven't smiled in forever, after what happened to my mother and sister, but this guy almost got a smile out of me. I couldn't think of many people who almost got me to smile.

"Hi! My name is Percy. What's yours?" He asked.

"My- my name is Nico." I replied.

"So, I see Austin gave you the tour?"

"Ye- yeah." Curse my stuttering.

"Have you been claimed yet?" He asked. I had no idea what that meant, so I shook my head.

"No."

"Oh, well, hopefully you get claimed soon, Nico." He said with a wink, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I could also feel someone looking at me, but I ignored it. I couldn't take my eyes off of Percy even if someone was staring at me.

"Uh, thanks, Percy." I don't even know why I was acting like this. He probably already had a girlfriend, and was not interested in me, that was for sure.

"Oh, right, I forgot! Sorry, I have to go to the strawberry fields to say bye to my best friend Grover before he leaves. I hope I get to talk to you again, Nico. Bye!" He waved goodbye and left. I was a little sad he left, but reminded myself he didn't like me. I turned to Austin and tried to continue our conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an awkward conversation with Austin and a delicious meal, which was the first real meal I had in days, I saw the blonde again. I knew his name, but didn't know anything about him. I considered going up to him, but I don't want to and I suck at socializing.

He didn't want to socialize very much, either, cause he didn't come up to me. I still couldn't stop thinking about how hot Percy was. I noticed that I liked both boys. Well, that sucked. I think.

I couldn't figure out which boy I liked more, and so I was stuck thinking about both of them.

After dinner and a little more awkward socializing, I pulled my hoodie down more, covering my face a little more as I walked to the forest. I didn't want anyone to see me while I was sleeping, since I sometimes turned into my cat form without me wanting to while asleep. I walked towards my makeshift camp, hands in my pockets, head down, while everyone else went towards their cabins. No one noticed me as I walked towards the pine tree, which I learned was called Thalia's pine tree, since she was apparently turned into before the Golden Fleece turned her back and she joined the Hunter's of Artemis.

I turned into my cat form after I went behind some bushes a little away from the pine tree. It was easier to find places in this form. I got to my camp and curled up under a tattered blanket I had found while traveling. I closed my eyes and hoped no one tried to capture me while I was sleeping. I fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, DO NOT SHIP PERNICO! Hope you guys liked this though.


	5. Will Admits He Has A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets caught staring at Nico. Kayla has a talk with her brother.

** Will POV: **

I'll admit it. I was a little jealous of Percy. The way Nico looked at him, actually talked to him, while he only glanced at me before turning away. I was staring at him from across the pavilion, watching him eat with the Hermes campers, his hood still on. I wondered why he always had that hood on. Was he embarrassed of his hair or something? Speaking of his hair, I kinda wanted to pet it, even though he wasn't interested in me, and he was more into Percy, but I didn't really care. I still wanted to pet his most-likely-soft hair.

"Earth to Will," Kayla said in a sing-song voice while waving her hand in front of my face, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh shut up, Kayla." I replied while sitting upright. I didn't realize my head was in my hands while I was staring at Nico. He didn't seem to see me, or he was just ignoring me, since he hadn't looked at me once while I was looking at him.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked me.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Who were you looking at?"

"Nobody."

"Spill."

"No."

"Now." She was just not giving up.

"Fine. I'll tell you later."

"You better."

Great. Now I have to tell Kayla about Nico. This day was just getting better and better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Nico race off towards the woods after the campfire and I was a little worried and suspicious at the same time. I couldn't chase after him, though, because Kayla would ask me even more questions about where I went, and I didn't want to talk to her more than I had to.

I walked inside my cabin, expecting Kayla to rush over to me and ask me a bunch of questions I didn't want to answer. Of course, that exact thing had to happen.

"Will! What took you so long?! Who were you looking at? Do you have a crush?! Who do I have to kill? Spill!" She asked all this really fast so I didn't hear half the things she asked me. I suppose that was a good thing, though. I now had an excuse not to answer some of her questions.

"I lost track of time, Kayla. I had to help the other Apollo campers in the infirmary." 

"Okay, fine. Whatever. But still, who were you looking at? Ooh, it was the new kid, wasn't it?" How did she know me so well?!

"Wh- what makes you think that?" I asked nervously.

"Because you were looking in the direction he was in, you're bi, and I can tell you think he's cute by the way you looked at him earlier." She said matter-of-factly. Dam, she knew me too well.

"Fine. Yes, I admit it. I was looking at him, okay? That was your question, I answered it. I'm not answering any more about him, though."

"Okay, okay, I'll back off, geez. You don't need to be so rude, Will." She raised her hands up in a surrendering motion, smirking. I smiled at her childishness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, while I lay in bed, my thoughts wandered to the brown-eyed beauty. I know Nico would never be able to like someone like me, but I couldn't help thinking of him. Maybe someday, we would be best friends. Maybe we could be more than that. Who knows? Anything could happen in this messed up world, right?


	6. Nico and Will Have a Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will have a chat. Nothing can go wrong with a simple chat... right?

** Nico POV: **

The next day, I got dressed in a black shirt that had a skull on the front, black skinny jeans that I hid my tail in, and the same hoodie that I had on yesterday that hid my ears. I changed into my cat form and made my way to Camp. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was anxious to see Percy.

I ran in my cat form until the pine tree was in sight. I ducked behind some trees and shifted back to human form. I then walked out of my hiding spot and ran to camp, on the lookout for Percy. I looked around, but instead of seeing Percy, I locked eyes with the blonde. I quickly looked away, pulling my hood lower, hiding my eyes.

I could feel his eyes on me, though I didn't turn around. I decided to keep searching for Percy.

I found him in the dining pavilion sitting next to a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes, laughing and chatting. Of course he had a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? He was funny, handsome and talented. He was probably also straight. I was so stupid.

I turned around to go back to the forest only to come face-to-face with the blonde that was staring at me earlier. I really needed to ask someone his name. I'll ask Austin later.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want to get to know you, Nico." He said. Wait, how the fuck did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?"

"My half-sister told me."

"How come you get to know my name when I don't know yours?" This was a lie, I knew his name from when I was a cat. I just had to act dumb.

"My name is Will, Will Solace." He said.

"Alright, Solace. Why do you want to get to know me?" He muttered something while looking down, and while I had cat ears, I didn't hear what he had said.

"Solace, tell me."

"Because, because I like to get to know about new campers." I could tell he wasn't telling the truth.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed.

"It's true! Just ask Kayla or Austin. They'll tell you." I decided I would, see if he was actually telling the truth, even though I didn't believe him.

"Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." I actually didn't, but I wanted to get out of there because I was really awkward around people and didn't really know how to communicate very well.

"Like what?"

"Like things."

"Have you been claimed yet?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Hey! You don't need to use that kind of language!"

"Fine, then I won't around you! And you didn't answer my question, what does that mean?"

"You'll find out later when you're claimed." Why does he have to be so irritating?

"Okay, I'll find out later. Now, I'm going to go do things. Bye." I turned around to go back to the woods, expecting him to say something to make me stay or something. When he didn't, I looked over my shoulder at him. He stood there, arms crossed over his orange CHB shirt, looking incredibly handsome in the sunlight. Wait, what am I thinking? Will was probably straight and had a girlfriend like Percy.

"Oh, you aren't coming?" I asked him.

"I thought you would want to be alone while you're doing 'things'." He put the word "things" in air quotes.

"What do think I'm going to do?" I asked him, curious as to what he thinks I'm going to do.

"I don't know, something in bed?"

"Solace, what the hell?! I'm single!" I didn't really think about what I said, I was in shock because I couldn't believe that's what Will thought I was going to do. I was thinking of running into the forest, but that would probably result in him following me, so I didn't bother trying to move.

"That's great!" I looked at him weirdly. "I mean, uh, sorry for saying that?" He said it like a question. I didn't know whether to be amused or what, so I just kept staring at him with a weird look.

"What?" He asked after a couple minutes of me just staring at him.

"Why'd you respond with a 'that's great!'?" I asked him. "Are you okay?" I added when I saw him smile nervously and tap his foot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay," I said before looking forward again and pulling my hood down over my eyes by instinct and was about to start to walk toward the forest when I felt a hand on my arm stopping me. I turned around and was met by Will's face very close to mine.

"Will-" I was cut off by Will pressing his lips to mine. I kissed back, surprising myself. Unfortunately, we had to breathe, so we pulled away. In the process, my hood fell down, exposing my ears. I hurriedly put it back over my ears, but I'm pretty sure Will saw. He opened his mouth to say something, but I panicked and ran into the forest. I could hear him yelling my name but I didn't look back.


	7. Someone Knows Nico's Secret....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knows Nico's secret. How will this turn out?

** Will POV: **

Oh my gods! Why did I have to be so stupid?! I kissed Nico, and now he was going to hate me for the rest of my life! I considered running after him, but I didn't know what I'd say or do, so I decided to trudge toward the Apollo cabin, my head hung in shame.Â 

On the way, I bumped into someone. I looked up at the person, who happened to be none other than Kayla.

"And why do you look so miserable?" She asked.

I tried to act like my normal, cheery self. "What? Me? Miserable? Nope! I'm as happy as can be! Now, I have to go somewhere, so if you'll excuse me- I have to go."

She grabbed my arm, keeping me from being able to escape. "Yeah, no. That might work on Percy, but I'm your sister. I know you enough to know that that is a lie." She frowned. "Now tell me what's up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to get Austin, and you know we'll find out a way to get you to talk."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell. But somewhere else, kay? I don't really want anyone else finding out about my problems."

She nodded, and we went to the Apollo cabin together, where I told her what had happened.

** Nico POV: **

I really hope Will hadn't seen my ears. If he found out.... No. I had to keep this from him, no matter what. I wouldn't be able to live with myself him he got hurt because of me.

Suddenly, my ears heard someone's footsteps behind me. Thinking it was Will, I turned around, and saw someone who was not Will at all. She had long dark hair, and looked Asian. I had no idea who she was, Austin hadn't introduced me to everyone yet, and I could never have the nerve to talk to someone, since I was very antisocial.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Drew Tanaka, and I saw your ears."

I paled. Someone finding out I'm a neko was really bad. And if she knew what I was, she probably followed me because she wanted something from me. The thing was, I didn't want to do anything for her. She looked like one of those people that made other peoples' lives miserable for their own fun.

"Wh- what do you want from me?" I asked her.

"Well, I know you're a cutie, and you've been getting close to that son of Apollo. Will Solace does not deserve someone as pretty as you. I want you to be my boyfriend, and for you to stop talking and stop seeing that Apollo boy. Got that?"

I felt something wash over me, and I suddenly wanted to do just that, even if I wasn't interested in girls. "Yes, yes, I'll do just that."

"Good." She said before walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek.


	8. Drew is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Its a miracle!

** Nico POV: **

Later, when I realized what I had agreed to, I looked for Drew to tell her that I was done. I looked around Camp, and finally found her by the canoe lake with some other campers.

"Drew! I'm done!" She turned around to face me, waving her "friends" off.

"Done with what, sweetie?" She asked innocently.

"I'm done with you and your sick little games!"

"Oh, honey. You do remember that I know your little secret? What would happen if someone tells the Camp about what you really are, huh?"

Fuck. I had forgotten that bit of information. I sighed. "Fine. Just don't do spells or use magic or do whatever you did to me before, please?"

"I don't make promises, hon." She responded, then put her lips on mine. I was so surprised to do anything but stand there as she kissed me. I regained my senses after a moment after a moment and pushed away, but not before I saw someone with blond hair running away from where me and Drew were. I knew it was Will, and was tempted to run after him, but not before Drew whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

I knew she was right, which made her even more of a bitch. I wanted to yell "Fuck you!" and run after him, but I knew that that would just piss her off. So, instead, I just sighed again and nodded.

"Fine. You're right."

"Of course I am, handsome. Now, I want to introduce you to some of my friends..." She continued talking, but I stopped listening. I just wanted to find Will and explain everything.

** Will POV: **

I cant believe Nico kissed Drew! And to think he still liked me. I am so very stupid. But, when I think about it, when their lips were connected, Nico didn't seem to enjoy it. Maybe Drew was forcing him to be with her. It was possible, she'd done it before, even tried to force _me_ to be with her.

I stopped running. I decided I would try to talk with Nico to seen if he really liked Drew or was forced to be with her. If he really likes her, at least I'd know the truth.

 


	9. Will Gets Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally builds the courage to confront Nico and Drew.

** Nico POV: **

I hated Drew. I was barely here for a week and she already made this place a hell for me. I didn't leave because I'd never see Will again, and this was the closest thing to a home for me. She made me have second thoughts, however, when she showed me off to the other campers, and forbidding me to be alone with Will anywhere, since she could probably sense the feelings I had for him with her Aphrodite powers.

I wished Will would talk to me, even if Drew were to yell at me for it.Â 

** Will POV: **

Nico was always following Drew, making feelings I never would have thought I'd feel come out. When I saw them together it brought out jealously and anger. Sure, I'd feel anger sometimes when I saw the Ares campers picking on someone, but jealously? I couldn't remember anytime I'd ever felt that before. Only when I saw Nico with Drew. I thought of approaching him and demanding answers about him kissing me and then going to her right after, but I never mentioned it. I think I just didn't want to know the answer to the question.

If he talked to me and we sorted everything out, I think I'd forgive him, but the fact that he is always with that girl gets on my nerve. I mean, even if he was blackmailed into being with her, did he have to be with her all the time? I slapped my forehead. 'Get it together, William Solace!' I thought.

I walked to the infirmary for my shift. On the way, I saw Drew and Nico together yet again. This time, however, I say his face and how miserable he looked. Maybe he was blackmailed. He glanced at me and looked a little hopeful, as if he wanted to talk to me. Then Drew looked back at him, looked at where he was looking and forcefully grabbed his arm, dragging him along to wherever she was going. I felt a rush of anger to the daughter of Aphrodite. So she was blackmailing him. And making him avoid me as well. I decided my shift could wait and walked over to her, taking Nico's other hand. She turned around immediately.

"William Solace get your hand out of his right this instant." She glared. I resisted the urge to laugh at her weak attempt to scare me and instead simply smirked.

"Hmmm," I tapped my chin as if I were thinking about what to do. "How about... no." I pried her hand off of Nico and ran away, practically dragging him along with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry, I know this is pretty short but I had no idea what to write next, so... But hopefully I'll be able to update soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> So! You read the first chapter! If it was okay, kudos and comments, they warm my heart (wait, I don't have one, shit) but I love them! Thanks for reading my trash!


End file.
